


Working: Do Not Pet

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Baby brings his service dog to work and everyone's like "what the fuck? oh well", Service Dogs, That's it, hearing loss, i dunno man, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Baby hated his hearing aids, but he hated losing them even more.





	Working: Do Not Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'd be fucking pissed if I was a service dog? Like, all my friends would just be running around in parks and sniffing butts but I can't because I've got a fucking 9-5. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again Beth!
> 
> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments

The elevator dinged, followed by a short dog bark. When the four criminals in the room turned to watch, they saw Baby walking in with a a huge St. Bernard dog wearing a thick vest. 

"Where are your earbuds?" Darling asked.

"I can't believe you're not more worried about the fucking dog," Griff said. He got up and met Baby halfway across the room, pointing aggressively at the dog. "What the fuck is this about?" 

It took Baby a little bit of time to answer, as if he was thinking through what had been said. "Oh, this is Echo. She's my service dog."

"Service dog?" Griff knocked off Baby's sunglasses to see if he was bluffing. "This is a joke, right?" 

Another pause. Griff noticed that when he spoke, Baby was studying his lips rather than meeting his eyes. "No. I need her." 

"Why?" 

"I can't hear." 

"Griff, if the dog is going to be a problem you'd better pull out of this job before you get in the car. Where Baby goes, Echo goes," Doc said from the front of the room. 

The conversation went over Baby's head, but he got the gist of it. Doc told Griff to leave him alone. Griff decided to, for the time being. He didn't need his hearing aids for that. 

"So, why do you have the dog today but not any other time?" Darling asked. 

"Lost my hearing aids. Had to work." Baby shrugged and dropped into a chair. 

"Can I pet her?" 

"She's working." Baby suddenly noticed how rude he sounded and offered Darling and apologetic smile. "After the job when she can relax. She'd probably really like it." 

Echo huddled up by his feet, her huge body making him look like a little kid. Her droopy eyes passed over every member of the group. It was a look of harsh judgement that left Griff glaring back at her. He never liked dogs in the first place. 

When they got in the car, he was horrified to see Baby open up the passenger side door for her. 

"I sit shotgun," he said. "Put the dog in back."

"She needs to be able to touch me. In case something happens," Baby explained. 

"This is stupid, right? This is stupid." Griff turned to Buddy and Darling for confirmation, but they just shrugged and got in the back seat. 

He didn't say anything, but Griff was pretty sure that Baby sitting up front with a dog while the three of them were crammed in the back seat was more suspicious than the guns on him. But Baby seemed more relaxed than he'd ever been before. 

A car honked, and Echo pressed her nose to Baby's hand. He looked towards her and she gestured with her nose towards the car that had honked. "Good girl," he said, scratching her ears. 

"Oh, so you can pet her, but I can't?" Darling pouted. 

Baby didn't hear her, and therefore didn't respond. But Echo looked back at Darling and barked. 

"This dog feels way too human," Griff said. 

The pulled up in front of the bank and left Baby and his dog in the car. He hated not having his hearing aids. What was he supposed to do while he waited? He couldn't listen to music, he couldn't dance around. So he just sat there. 

He felt himself feeling more and more depressed as time passed. His world felt so empty without sound. It all left that unsettling feeling, like in a video game when the music cuts out before a big battle. 

Echo noticed his discomfort. She climbed over the armrest between them to lay in his lap. It would have been sweet, if it didn't crush his legs while simultaneously making it impossible for him to drive. 

"Stop it. Off. Echo, get off of me you big dope." She just licked as face as he tried to push her off. 

When he managed to get her off of him, the alarms in the bank were going off. She nudged his hand a few times and pointed at the alarms with her nose. He put the car in drive and patted her back. Echo started nudging him more urgently, trying to get him out of danger. 

"Yeah, I know, I know, but we gotta wait." He knew that she didn't speak English, but that never stopped him. She was a companion too, after all. 

The three robbers climbed into the backseat and Baby took off like a rocket. Cars were honking and poor Echo couldn't keep up enough to nudge him for every noise. 

Baby took his hands off the wheel just long enough to sign "work." As soon as he did, Echo stopped nudged. She just watched the cars going by passively. 

"What a good dog," Buddy said. 

"She's a glorified mutt," Griff replied. 

Echo patted Baby's hand with her paw. He hit the breaks as soon as she did, letting a screeching vehicle fly past. Griff's eyebrows flew up into his hairline. Okay, so she knew what she was doing. 

Some civilian decided to play hero and rammed into their car from the side. They started spinning, heading right towards a tree. Griff grabbed the seat in front of him, Buddy curled around Darling protectively, and Baby latched onto his dog. 

They hit the tree and stopped moving abruptly. Echo was already trying to drag Baby out before anyone else had even regained their composure. 

"We need a new ride," Griff said. 

"No, the switch is just ahead. We can make it." Baby took off running before anyone even had the opportunity to question him. 

Darling didn't hesitate, tore her skirt for more mobility and booked it after him. Buddy shrugged at Griff before joining them. 

Weighed down by all his weapons and money, Griff found himself falling further and further behind the group. He watched the group turn a corner, but by the time he made it, they were gone. 

"Oh, what the fuck..." He slowed to a stop, panting heavily and looking around for any sign of the group. Suddenly, Echo came out of nowhere and tackled him, protecting him at the last minute from a spray of bullets. She bit down on his shirt sleeve and dragged him to safety. When he stood, she started running. 

"Okay, you're a good dog. You're a real good dog and I'm sorry I said anything against you," he called to her while she lead him into the covered garage. The door to a family vehicle opened and she launched herself in. Griff did the same, both him and the dog landing on Baby's lap. 

"You okay?" Baby asked, not bothering to hide his smirk. 

"Your dog ain't so bad," Griff conceded as he resettled in his seat. 

Back at the warehouse, Baby sat in his usual spot, this time with the dog at his feet. While Doc counted up the money, Darling pulled up a chair next to him. 

"Is she still working?" she asked. 

Baby didn't notice at first. Echo nudged her nose against his hand and then looked over to Darling. "Oh, sorry," he said. "Can you repeat that?"

"Is she still working or can I pet her?" 

"Oh, she's fine now. Go on ahead." He leaned towards Darling a bit, a small smile on his lips. "She likes when you scratch her ears." 

Darling started doing as he suggested, laughing when Echo just melted against her legs. Baby was smiling too, playing with Echo's tail while watching Darling play with her. It devolved from that into playing fetch with a stack of hundred dollar bills that Echo had swiped when Doc wasn't looking. 

"I hate dogs," Griff said, drinking his coffee. 

"Yeah, but look how happy Baby is," Buddy replied. 

Doc looked over too. Baby was on his knees on the ground, wrestling around with Echo to try and get the money back. For once he wasn't just sitting there quietly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here. Doc smiled a bit before going back to counting the money. 

Even though Baby had fought with him on it at first, he knew the service dog would only be for his benefit in the long run. And had Baby said he didn't like dogs.


End file.
